Community Alcoholism Counseling and Recovery Program is structured to work with low-income alcoholics and their families. The primary thrust of the program is through counseling. Working with the local Honor Court, the staff are able to begin work with a number of jail- oriented alcoholics at a point of crisis intervention. Forty percent of the clientele is jail-oriented. The staff uses referral to make available to clients a number of related services including vocational rehabilitation, mental health, employment, welfare, and others. Therapy groups are one tool of the program and will be used substantially more in the future. Where indicated, the staff can stand in an advocacy role in behalf of clients. Another programmatic effort is outreach to educate the low-income population, as well as those agencies and persons in a position to be of help, about the symptoms of alcoholism and the possibilities of treatment. The immediate goals of the program are to help alcoholics achieve longer periods of sobriety, together with improved employment and general well-being; to work with alcoholics and their wives and children to strengthen families; and to ensure that persons who start on the various roads to recovery are assisted through proper coordination of needs and services to find and continue the long- range patterns of help that will best serve them. Every effort is made to work with the comprehensive offering of alcoholism services. The staff are in a continuing education process to improve their expertise and keep themselves aware of treatment options and new developments in the alcoholism services area.